The Building of Iah
by Luxurien
Summary: <html><head></head>In ancient Egypt Kisame is a captured slave, brought to build a temple in honor of Iah, a minor moon god. While scoping out the area in search of escape routes, Kisame sees the high priest praying to Iah in the moonlight and instantly falls in love. Torn between freedom and his love, Kisame does the unthinkable and earns the wrath of the Osiris cult who follow the teachings of Iah.</html>
1. The Eyes that Reflect the Moon

The Building of Iah – Chapter 1: The Eyes that Reflect the Moon

-.-.-

See my profile for a link to the full cover image.

-.-.-

In ancient Egypt, approximately 2400 BC, there was a lesser known diety of the moon known as Iah. One legend stated that this diety's power would be heightened by the coming of the man with swirling red eyes, which would reflect against the moon and change the world. Of course, it was imagined that this was nothing more then legend and the followers of Iah, known as the cult of Osiris, held nothing more then a small temple in the east.

That is, until one day a man with swirling red eyes was discovered. His name was Uchiha Itachi, a priest of Iah. Not only did he have swirling red eyes, but he was reminiscent of a god with his unparalleled beauty. He was thin and had long slender fingers, pale skin and bags under his eyes from long nights spent studying. His radiant raven black hair flowed past his shoulders in soft, straight cascades. He was considered to be a prophet of the moon itself.

Soon after he was discovered, the following bloomed and many individuals converted to follow the god Iah. Because of the newfound wealth the cult gained through its followers, it decided to not only expand the temple but to create a great monument in honor of their god.

Of course, in this time period slavery was common. Many a slave were captured and used for the construction of the pyramids and other great wonders of architecture. One such slave was Hoshigaki Kisame. Kisame was a simple slave, considered by many to be a monster for his incredible strength, tall stature and fish like blue skin. His narrow black eyes would remind one of deep, unexplored, underwater caves and his face had cut marks that resembled gills – a sick prank by someone no doubt.

Kisame was sick of being tossed around like a slave – how he even let himself get captured still ticked him off. He had avoided being captured like the rest of his tiny village because of his strength but got caught when he stopped to get water by a dart to his back. It was time to get out of here. With that in mind, he was planning his eventual escape and revenge. After all, many assumed he was dumb because he was strong. That was their biggest mistake – he was actually very intelligent. Not only that, he was quite capable of breaking the shackles and simply leaving – of course, he couldn't just do that. He had think about food and carefully plan how to avoid getting caught if they chased him.

The cage tossed as it wheeled forward eastwards and a large burly man bumped into Kisame's dark figure.

"I apologize, Kisame." The large man said. His name was Juugo and he was also a captured slave. Kisame had taken a liking to him – he was genuinely kind and the life of a slave hadn't hardened him to the world and to people.

"Don't worry about it." Kisame nodded. "The ride will be bumpy, it'll probably happen often from either you or me, let's not worry about it."

"Agreed." Juugo smiled. "I am hoping this particular place will be a bit nicer."

"That's unlikely." Kisame said grimly. Then he whispered "but don't worry, remember what I said before?"

"Yeah." Juugo nodded, agreeing. Kisame had shared his plans with Juugo and the two had promised to get out of this together. Juugo trusted Kisame completely, and Kisame knew he could trust Juugo.

The cage continued to move east, the sun was beginning to set and the air beginning to cool.

"We're almost there." Juugo said.

"How can you tell?" Kisame asked.

"I can see birds in the distance – the kind that would only be there if there was food to be found. Where there's food, there's people."

"Your ability to tell these things with animals never ceases to amaze me." Kisame remarked, thinking about how it would be useful after their escape for the sake of survival.

"Thank you." Juugo said.

Approximately thirty minutes later, the cage stopped with a halt, causing sand to puff up into clouds and flow through the air. Kisame closed his eyes and heard the cage clang as the slaver slammed his stick against the cage, waking the slaves who had somehow managed to sleep through the bumpy ride.

"Wake up!" The slaver barked. "We're here. We start building tomorrow, tonight you will setup our tents. If you mess up, you sleep in your cages!"

The slaves listened until the slaver was ready, and unlocked the cages.

"Come out! Set up the tents!" The slaver repeated several times, going down the cages. There were at least fifty slaves across the cages, fumbling around to get out of their cages. The lined up obediently, beaten down with broken wills against the slaver who owned their very beings.

"The materials for the tents are in cart A, team A will set them up. Team B will organize cart B which contains our supplies and set up a fire. Go, go, go!"

The slaves dispersed into their teams and got to work. Kisame was in team B, along with Juugo. The two went to the supplies cart and carried the boxes to the respective tent sites. By now, everyone knew what to do and where to set things up. Kisame carried the food crate to the food tent, while Juugo carried the materials for the fire to the center of the slave campsite.

Once Kisame brought the food crate to the food tent, which was still being set up by the other slaves, he set it down outside and picked up a crowbar. Nudging the crowbar into the cracks of the crate, he pushed down and opened the lid of the crate, being careful not to hit anyone in the process. Once he was sure the crate was open he headed back to the supply tent to continue helping with setup, and the cook began to sort through the items of the crate.

Kisame met up with Juugo who nodded and said "the crates have all been organized, we should help with the tentwork."

With that, the duo began to help set up the tents, taking another thirty or so minutes before the entire campsite was setup.

"Food is served!" The slaver screamed out, and immediately a line formed as slaves waited to eat. Juugo and Kisame always managed to be near the beginning – most likely due to their physical prowess over the other slaves.

The cook carefully handed Kisame what looked like slime on a leaf and a small slice of bread. Juugo got the same. The slaves were not fed well, no wonder most were sickly small. Juugo and Kisame managed to keep their stature only because they regularly found other ways to eat, such as killing small desert animals. Most other slaves just didn't have the energy after a day's work to go find more food or they simply hadn't thought of it – Juugo and Kisame had the advantage. Kisame, because he was smart enough to know from the start he would need more food, and Juugo because the animals almost spoke to him – they would tell him if one of their kind had died and allow Juugo to eat them, or even bring them over. In a new place like this, Kisame would need to rely on Juugo's ability to get food the first couple of days, at least until he got the layout of the land and could prepare traps.

Juugo and Kisame ate in silence – although everyone knew they were friends, none knew of their plans. They were trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. The sun had set and the night was beginning now, the light came from the sole campfire, and the shining full moon above. It didn't take long for both to finish.

"I'll ask the birds about food." Juugo whispered to Kisame.

"I'm going to go get a layout of the land while you do that. Make sure no one notices I'm gone. I'll be back soon." Kisame whispered back, as everyone warmed around the campfire. They would be getting ready for bed soon, Kisame would have to be back by then.

"Got it." Juugo whispered back, and turned his attention towards nature.

With that, Kisame got up with remarkable silence and nimbleness considering his tall structure – it was almost as if he were a ninja. His feet imprinted into the soft desert sand and the occasional wind blew that very sand in small bursts into the air.

The area was fairly flat – beyond the tents not much could be seen save for a few plants here and there and the temple. Deciding to search the temple first, Kisame headed in its general direction, being careful to avoid the areas where he knew there would be people or guards. He approached the temple, but couldn't make out much in the dark. From earlier in the day, he was aware the temple was made of hard clay and had many windows. Outside it was fortress like, but inside he had yet to see much. There was a balcony off on every one of the four sides, and the roof was flat so that people could walk on it. Most likely at night the priests went to the roof and prayed.

As he was inspecting the guard's rotations, Kisame heard a chanting and furrowed his brow. Were the priests praying, at this hour? Intrigued, Kisame followed the sound around before realizing that –duh – the sound was coming from the roof. However, just as he was about to leave he saw something that nearly made his heart jump out of his chest.

There, on the balcony, was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. It was a man looking sadly up at the moon, he held in his hand a long golden staff and wore white robes like those of a priest. His luscious black hair flowed down past his shoulders and his eyes were a crimson red. His pale skin shone against the moonlight and he sighed, his hands on the railing of the balcony.

Kisame watched, in a trance, unable to keep his eyes off the wonderful sight. But why was the man so sad? Kisame pondered this and almost didn't notice when the man looked down and looked Kisame straight in the eyes, crimson red ones boring into the dark depths of Kisame's cold ones. Kisame was struck with fear immediately – he would be whipped and possibly killed if anyone found out! Without hesitation, he ran, hoping he didn't blow his cover.

Kisame made it back to the camp and sat down by Juugo, obviously shaken.

"Is everything alright?" Juugo asked quietly, with concern.

"I'm fine." Kisame whispered back, glancing around to see if anyone noticed. No one did, most had fallen asleep on the ground. The slaves didn't get any special commodity while resting, they had the ground and nothing else. If they were acting up, they slept in the confines of the cage.

"Here, eat this." Juugo said, handing some poultry to Kisame. "I had it cooked just as the fire ran out."

"Thank you." Kisame ate the meat hungrily. It might be his last.

"What did you see?" Juugo asked.

"Something amazing." Sighed Kisame, as he finished the meat. "But now I may be killed, so we should make haste in running away. But now, I don't want to leave."

"It was that amazing?"

"Yes, the priest of Iah… He is everything he was rumored to be. I want to see him again."

"I want to see him too." Juugo said, intrigued now. "If he got your interest, he must be truly amazing."

"I think he is." Kisame responded dreamily. "Let's not leave just yet, I want to see him again.


	2. The End

The Building of Iah – Chapter 2: The End

-.-.-

Rating: M, yaoi & lemons

-.-.-

Itachi licked his lips as he thought about the slave who was watching him lustily the night before. Ever since he had been discovered by the former high priest of Iah, Itachi had been kept hostage in the temple, unable to leave. The priest wanted Itachi in multiple ways, and Itachi just didn't feel the same about the old man. So, when he was of age and the old man finally decided to make a move, Itachi cried out to the priests of the temple and let them know of Iah's vision that came before Itachi's swirling eyes, that the high priest must be sacrificed to the moon or else suffer Iah's wrath.

It was bullshit. All of it. Itachi couldn't believe how fast everyone ate it up. They hung on to his every word like cattle, they worshipped the ground he walked on. Itachi was king, no god. He was god. And he liked it, except for one thing. After the former high priest's death a new high priest was needed, and everyone voted for it to be Itachi.

So here was Itachi, once again imprisoned by the temple, forced to go through the priestly motions and be a god. One downside of being a priest was celibacy, and unlike the former high priest Itachi wasn't going to prey on some little kid using his influence and power. Though, after going long enough without sex, Itachi was desperate. Everyone around him was an idiot – they were all cattle. Itachi ceased to care over time when he exerted his power over them. But, Itachi also knew he had to be careful. He couldn't take advantage of the gossipy priests, no he needed someone else to use – and now just as he was about to break his resolve and demand some priest to fuck him hard, someone incredibly arousing appeared in the moonlight.

_Maybe it's the god, Iah, giving me a gift. _Itachi snickered at the thought and let his mind mentally undress the already scantily clad burly slave with unusual dark blue hair and incredibly sexy scars. Itachi imagined running his fingers over them and shivered as a wave of pleasure flowed through his body and pooled between his legs where he sat at the high priest's chair.

"Sire?" A priest who was bowing down before Itachi let out as he held up a tray with a fancy glass of a strange orange juice.

"What?" Itachi snapped, quite angry about being interrupted from his perverse thoughts.

"I just wanted to let you know the slaves have been working on the monument and will begin building the extensions to the temple come three weeks from today."

"Thank you, Olabisi." Itachi said, evening his voice. He had to remain as stoic as possible, it added to his grandeur as their precious god. Inwardly, Itachi congratulated himself on his excellent acting and ability to fool so many people, as well his as parents for giving him the wonderful genes to pull it off.

"Does the drink displease you, sire?" Olabisi asked, still holding the tray in place, afraid to move.

Itachi just wanted the man to leave so he could be alone with his thoughts about the slave – wait the slave. "Olabisi, I had a vision of great importance. I must see the slaves at once, take me to them."

Olabisi gasped, wide-eyed. Itachi inwardly slapped the man's idiocy, unable to comprehend how anyone could believe him. Olabisi put the tray down and said "Right away sire, please follow me. Shall I inform the other priests?"

"I just said this is of great importance, Olabisi, you may inform them later."

"Of course sire, I apologize, sire." Olabisi said apologetically, gesturing to Itachi to follow him outside.

-.-.-

Outside, Itachi was entranced. The man from the night before had blue skin! Blue! He had never seen such a thing. Right now, he was hard at work carrying clay bricks to the monument of Iah, with sweat running down his body and off the tips of his gravity defying navy blue hair. It was incredibly alluring, for lack of a better word. Thank god Itachi was wearing a self imposed chastity belt so other priests wouldn't notice when he went off into his sexual daydreams during sermons and such, because Itachi thought he would cum right there from watching the gorgeous monster. For once, Itachi's stoic face must've showed something because Olabisi gasped at Itachi's expression.

Itachi had his mouth slightly open. That was it. But it was more then he would ever show otherwise so of course it went noticed.

"Sire, what do you see?" Olabisi asked in extreme adoration. The fool.

"That man, the blue one. Bring him to the main room of the temple. Now." Itachi ordered, swirling around and heading to the main room.

-.-.-

Itachi stood facing the balcony towards the sun outside, with his long high priest staff reaching from the floor to above his own head. Itachi could barely contain his excitement – finally someone to play with who wouldn't ruin his position. And he was unusual! Unusual was good for the sake of coming up with made up excuses.

"Sire, the slave is here."

"Very good." Itachi said smoothly, turning around to face the magnificent blue creature before him. For a moment, Itachi's resolve wavered when he noticed the man seemed terrified. He was carefully controlled, yes, but nothing got by Itachi. He knew the man was afraid.

Yet the fact that the man had it in him to at least attempt to hide his fear created just a sliver of respect for him within Itachi. Did he think he was going to be punished? Of course, that's what slaves thought. In a way, Itachi was taking advantage of him, but there was no backing down now. Itachi desperately needed to get laid.

"Iah wishes to speak with this man privately." Itachi said in the most grand, godly manner he could come up. It seemed to work because the priests all around watched in awe and began whispering about what this could mean. The man had a strange "huh?" look on his face, one where one eyebrow shot up, and his mouth twisted into a diagonal. Itachi wondered whether he lost his composure upon seeing that stupefied expression. "He will follow me to the Chamber of Iah, and we will _not _be disturbed. Also, unchain his shackles, it is unseemly to appear before Iah with such things." Itachi commanded.

And so it was. The blue man had a questioning look on his face now, as he followed Itachi to the Chamber of Iah. Itachi attempted to ignore it and briefly wondered if his power to deceive and control would even work on the man.

"What is your name?" Itachi asked, as he pressed against large stone doors. This room was soundproof and none were allowed inside save for the high priest. It also connected to Itachi's room and a large bathing room reserved just for the high priest.

"Hoshigaki Kisame." The man replied. "Yours?"

That was odd. Most rarely asked for his name, or even dared ask questions of the one in charge. This might be tough. "Uchiha Itachi."

Once they were inside the Chamber of Iah, Itachi closed shut the doors and turned around to face Kisame. The chamber was large and had a statue in honor of Iah, with a fountain connecting into the room. The rest of the room was plain, reserved for those who were allowed to enter to kneel and pray.

"So, why are we here?"

"The god Iah demands it." Kisame raised an eyebrow again.

"What else does the god Iah demand?"

"Why don't we stop and listen to what he has to say?" Again, what was with this expression on the man's face? Itachi couldn't even describe it this time. Somewhat infuriated by the inability to read the man, Itachi turned to face the statue of Iah.

"Very well." Kisame responded.

Itachi stared at the statue plotting his next move. How should he go about this? Why not just skip straight to the point? Itachi was a little nervous but determined not to lose his composure when he turned around to face the blue man, who was watching him expectantly.

"I must say, the Iah has… An unusual request. However, we have no choice but to follow, after all we cannot afford to gain the wrath of the gods." Itachi lectured, watching Kisame's face for any unusual reactions.

"What is it the god Iah requires of me?" Kisame asked humbly.

"He requires… That you pleasure me…" Itachi could barely keep a straight face as he said this. Kisame's expression was unchanging.

"Well we should get to it, I do not wish to anger the great Iah by hesitating to do his bidding." Itachi had to fight the urge to scream out "just fuck me you moron, I'm making this shit up." After all, if he was telling the truth the man wouldn't be interested – besides, Itachi had figured out long ago attraction between men was odd. Of course, the exception could be made for something like this, people would do anything to avoid the wrath of gods. _People are such sheep. _Itachi thought, as he placed his staff horizontally across the base of the fountain and began to open the golden sash around his white robes.

"Very well." Kisame said. Was that a flutter or a momentary smile on the blue man's face? Itachi couldn't tell, his own mind too warped by perverse thoughts.

As his robes fell, Kisame scooted closer to Itachi and for a moment seemed to just look at the mostly naked priest. _What is he waiting for? _Itachi thought as he watched the man watch him. _He doesn't dislike me that much, does he? Maybe I should call this off._

Before Itachi could say anything however, Kisame spoke. "It will be hard to pleasure you, _sire_, with a chastity belt on."

"Oh of course." Itachi felt he sounded foolish and quickly turned the dial of his belt, clicking it open and revealing his struggling cock. For a moment, Itachi was almost embarrassed, and quickly wanted nothing more then to just say "nevermind, Iah changed his mind, we're done." Just for a moment, because after that moment, Kisame's rough, calloused hands were on Itachi's body, one crawling up Itachi's leg towards his backside, and the other on his member, gently stroking. Instantly, Itachi gasped, and nearly fell back, if not for Kisame's hand holding him in place. Waves of pleasure began to course through Itachi's body, screaming for release as Kisame stroked and precum began to leak off the edge of his cock. Kisame finally stopped his assault and only to reach closer and lick the precum off.

Itachi moaned and thrusted his hips forward slightly, forgetting his role as a stoic priest. Kisame smirked and responded in kind by taking the priest's cock into his own mouth and running his tongue along the bottom, bobbing his head back and forth with eyes watching the quivering mess which was barely able to stand before him.

"K-Kisame, I-I…" Itachi tried to speak but any thought or logic that may have existed in his brain had decided to move downwards, to the pleasure about to erupt any moment now.

Kisame responded by quickening his pace until Itachi couldn't take it anymore, his balls tightened and electrical waves of pleasure erupted as the most powerful orgasm he had ever felt erupted into Kisame's mouth. Kisame swallowed his cum and licked his lips, both of his hands now on Itachi's ass. He looked up at Itachi and rose, towering over the priest, who felt he would fall now. He looked up at the towering figure before him who was now grinning evilly, with strong lust filled eyes. Itachi looked back up at the huge figure that was glowering down at him, his own face flushed. Kisame squeezed Itachi's ass with both hands and Itachi yelped, attempting to jump back but caught in Kisame's iron tight grip.

"Now, I think it's time the priest of Iah return the favor, don't you agree?"

"I… that…" Itachi couldn't come up with a coherent response as Kisame gently pushed Itachi's head downwards. "Wait!"

"What?" The blue man asked, his eyes glinting as he watched Itachi. It seemed threatening almost, as if saying "I could rip you apart in seconds you know, and there's no one around to stop me." Which was true. What had Itachi gotten himself into?

"That is… Take a bath first."

Kisame stopped at this and Itachi thought he was done for, but then the man laughed, pulling Itachi up to face him. Kisame's hands gripped into Itachi's hair, and he brought his lips to Itachi's ears and whispered "I'll only take a bath if you take it with me.

The words sent shivers down Itachi's spine once more, and just when he thought it couldn't get any better the blue man nibbled on Itachi's ear and he moaned, clutching the blue man.

"That is the ... Iah didn't… That…" Once again Itachi tried to form a sentence but found himself unable to, having never felt such euphoria. He was still so close to quite possible the most handsome man he had ever seen and his husky, sweaty scent was riving out anything resembling sanity from Itachi's mind.

"That was a bullshit excuse to get laid and you know it." Kisame accused, letting his tongue slither around Itachi's ear and finally into it, eliciting a loud moan from the quivering mess.

"Okay." Itachi finally managed to pant out, as he wrapped his arms around the blue man's neck. The man had somehow managed to figure him out, what was the point in playing the game anymore? The man knew and was still interested, that was good enough for Itachi. "Carry me." Itachi demanded.

Kisame chuckled, "Where to?"

"That way." Itachi pointed."

"I can't see what way you're pointing, you're facing the other direction."

"Shut up and move, smartass." Itachi responded, irritated. "It's the only other door in this room."

"Fine, fine, you're very demanding."

"I'm the high priest of Iah."

"I'll make you the high priest of my cock."

"That was terrible." Itachi bit his lip to keep from laughing.

Kisame responded by slapping Itachi's ass and receiving a yelp in return.

"Hey!" Itachi attempted to hit the blue man's iron back but ended up hurting himself.

"You told me to carry you~." Kisame said teasingly as he carried the priest towards the only other door.

-.-.-

The bathing room had a faucet on the stone ground and a drain – further along there was a deeper chasm of stone that was the tub, surrounding the tub were various oils and sponges for bathing purposes.

"This will be easier then I thought." Kisame nodded in approval at the oils. "Good thing we came here."

"We aren't here for what you think." Itachi blushed as he said this. "Just… wash."

Kisame sat down on the stool by the faucet and grabbed Itachi, landing the raven into his lap. Itachi suppressed another yelp – he was the high priest of Iah damn it, and he would not lose his composure once more, if he had to fall into someone's lap he would do it with grace – and glared at Kisame. Kisame, in kind, ran his thick fingers over Itachi's chest, sending the man into another shivering craze as his breaths came in ragged, destroying the composure the man had tried so hard to maintain.

_Fuck composure. _Itachi thought, realizing he'd been manhandled all the way to the room. What was the point anyway? _Might as well throw that out of the window. Just enjoy it._ Despite these thoughts, Itachi's pride just could not let him do that, and he inwardly battled with the idea.

Kisame kissed Itachi's chest, leaving a burning sensation where he did so, and began kissing upwards and around the raven's mouth. Finally, Kisame kissed Itachi and ran his fingers through the raven's hair, thoroughly enjoying the raven's sensitive reactions. Kisame licked Itachi's lips through their joined mouths, wanting access to the secret caverns of Itachi's mouth. When Itachi didn't part his mouth, Kisame ran his hand down Itachi's chest, past his growing erection and lifted the man's leg so that it was resting against the crook of his arm. With that, he ran his hand towards the priest's asshole and gently pressed, eliciting a gasp which Kisame took full advantage of, plunging his tongue into Itachi's mouth. Itachi moaned as Kisame's tongue danced with his own, involuntarily thrusting his hips forward, needing a repeat of the events in the Chamber of Iah.

But such a repeat of events was not what fate had in store for Itachi over the next hour. Instead, Kisame broke his kiss with Itachi and whispered to the priest. "Wash me."

"Why should I?" Itachi asked with annoyance. He was quite enjoying that kiss. _He stopped the kiss just for that? Fuck him._

Kisame smirked. "If you want more, you'll wash me."

"Fuck you." Itachi said aloud, uncharacteristically. He wasn't one to curse, but damn it, Kisame was _manhandling_ him and leaving him with a complete _lack of composure_. All things he disliked, and worst of all, he enjoyed every moment of it.

"I'd love to, but if I recall it was you who stopped me and said I need to take a bath first. Now get to it." Kisame commanded, his smile showing his sharp teeth.

Itachi decided to comply, getting up to reach for the sponge and oils. "Then you should remove what clothes you are wearing right now. It's unfair for me to be the only one naked."

"Gladly." Kisame said, removing his clothes while Itachi soaped up a sponge. When he turned around he nearly fell back and hit his head – nearly, if not for the fact that he was the high priest of Iah and had a lot of practice in the art of not moving and remaining emotionless, instead he managed to catch himself. Kisame's cock was nothing like Itachi had seen before. Then again, Itachi had only ever seen his own, so what did he have to compare to? Nothing. Kisame's _large, _blue cock was visibly throbbing and leaking precum as he stepped out of his clothes and got back on the stool.

Itachi gulped and nervously turned on the faucet, letting warm water fill the bucket. His eyes were on Kisame, who was watching him intently the entire time, his cock standing tall and erect. Kisame, in turn, watched Itachi's every move, completely mesmerized. Itachi poured the warm water over Kisame slowly, then filled the bucket again. He repeated this motion about five times before he was satisfied and picked up the sponge once more. With the sponge in hand, Itachi slowly rubbed off all the grime and dirt that was on Kisame's body, over his muscled arms and clout chest. Itachi was so caught up in this he did not notice Kisame's heavier breathing or slight shaking, he did not notice until he reached the area he was saving for last to wash – Kisame's cock. As soon as he began to wash, Kisame moaned loudly, his body shivering as he struggled to maintain control and keep from throwing the small raven before him onto the ground and fucking him within an inch of his being.

Itachi looked up at Kisame after hearing the moan – such a beautiful sound, like that of a caged beast desperately seeking release. _I made him do that. Me. He wants me. _Itachi's heart fluttered at the thought as he eagerly washed Kisame's cock as best as he could with the sponge and reached for the bucket, once again pouring the warm water over the man, whose intense desire was driving Itachi insane. He couldn't wait another moment – and it seemed neither could Kisame.

Without warning, Kisame got up, grabbed Itachi and slammed him into the wall, merging their mouths for an intense kiss, their tongues intertwined. Kisame's erection rubbed against Itachi's and both moaned into the other's mouth, the heat of their bodies pooling together.

"I'm going to fuck you. Now." Kisame stated, reaching with his spare hand for some oil, which he used to quickly lube his cock.

"Yes… Please…" Itachi's voice was hoarse, he could barely speak through his lust.

Kisame lubed his fingers, and lifted Itachi's leg, hoisting it up with one arm. Then he slid one finger into Itachi's ass, and connected his lips to Itachi's once more. Itachi moaned into Kisame's mouth as one finger turned to two, then three. Then, Kisame broke their kiss and whispered "I'm putting it in, okay?"

Itachi could not bring himself to answer, instead he grunted as Kisame lifted Itachi up entirely, and placed his cock at the priest's tight entrance. For a moment, Kisame hovered and breathed before deciding enough was enough, and impaling his cock into the man. Itachi shrieked, clawing at Kisame's back, his entire body shuddering.

"You okay?"

"More!" Itachi demanded, not wanting to speak, only to feel.

Kisame smiled and began thrusting, slowly at first and then with gathering speed. Kisame moaned into Itachi's ear, but Itachi probably couldn't hear it over his own ragged moans and cries of pleasure.

"You're so tight, Itachi…" Kisame managed to say, his cock sliding in and out, creating the most wonderful feeling.

Itachi grunted in response, his nails digging deeper into Kisame's skin.

And then the sensation began, Kisame's balls tightened and he felt himself about to spasm, and then it was there, an incredibly powerful orgasm, that forced Kisame to slam Itachi against the wall of the bathroom for stability as he came, filling the priest with his seed. Simultaneously, Itachi reached his own orgasm and his cum spurted out between their chests. Itachi's moan as he came was so loud Kisame could hear a ringing in his ears.

Both figures breathed in bursts as they came down from their high, Kisame removed his cock from it's rightful place and let Itachi's legs touch the floor once more, where he immediately buckled and fell into Kisame's waiting arms.

"That was wonderful." Kisame managed to say.

"Yes it was." Itachi agreed. "Now you have to clean up and get out before this gets any more suspicious."

Kisame sighed. "I was kind of hoping this would last forever."

"Nothing lasts forever." Itachi said wisely, his mind still clouded by the sex. Inside, he was already plotting ways to make this repeat, and perhaps to buy Kisame off the slavers…

-.-.-

"Juugo, we leave tonight." Kisame said as he sat by his old friend, the sun had set and it was dark out.

"What happened to you earlier today Kisame, why did they want you?" Juugo asked, concerned and wondering whether it was at all related to Kisame's desire to leave quickly.

"I'll tell you later, after we've left. Also we're kidnapping the high priest of Iah."

"We're what?"

"You heard me."

"Then we'll never be free, these people will never stop chasing us." Juugo shook his head. "It won't work."

"We have to. I can't live without that priest, and we can't stay here."

"You can't live without him? You just met him."

"I know, I know. But still. We had a great time."

"I can imagine what happened." Juugo said gravely. "He probably does this to slaves all the time, just let it go, it probably didn't mean anything to him. He was using you."

"I can't let it go."

"Okay…" Juugo sighed. "We're dead, but if we have to die, I suppose I'd rather die with you."

"Thank you. Now let's go get started. Get the birds to give us directions in a way in which we can hide. I'll go pick up the priest, and we make a run for it."

"Okay, I already had a pretty good route established, just meet me by the monument in progress."

"Okay."

-.-.-

"What are you doing?" Itachi hissed at Kisame when he noticed the blue man entering his bedroom through the window.

Instead of explaining, Kisame picked up a piece of cloth and gagged Itachi, who immediately began thrashing around.

"I'm kidnapping you and making a run for it. Don't talk, shhh. We can talk once we get out of here." With that, Kisame easily picked up the priest and made his way out of the window.

-.-.-

"This way." Juugo whispered and began as silent a run as possible heading towards the east. "We're near the ocean, if we keep going east we can reach a seaside town, or even take a ship to Arabia."

"That's great, those seaside towns are huge, they'll never find us. If we go to Arabia we're home free."

"Yeah." Juugo nodded, and the two ran until the sun rose, with Itachi helplessly clutching onto Kisame for his dear life. He gave up on calling for help.

-.-.-

"You IDIOT." Itachi said as soon as he was ungagged. "I was going to buy you so you wouldn't have to do all this."

"You were?" Kisame asked, surprised.

"YES." Itachi made flailing gestures. "But now they're going to be looking for us and we are in so much trouble. They think I'm some kind of god, and now they're going to hunt you down and won't stop until you're dead!"

"It's a small cult." Juugo pointed out. "Osiris doesn't have the power to find us over long distances and they have no idea which direction we went in, I had my animal friends cover our footprints."

"It may seem like they're small but since the coming of their god they became so much larger." Itachi sighed, placing his hand on his forehead. "We're totally screwed."

"Does it matter?" Kisame asked. "You clearly don't think highly of those who blindly followed you. Why not live a life more adventurous with me?"

Itachi pondered this for a moment. Kisame did have a point, he wasn't exactly having a blast with the cult.

"But what do we do? We have nothing. We won't survive long." Itachi asked, thinking about how this could work.

"Kisame and I always know how to find food, how else do you think we survived in such good shape for so long?" Juugo said. "And besides, we stole the slaver's money before leaving. He won't even have enough left to chase us until he sells a slave, which considering we hid his beating stick, might be hard to enforce."

"Good thinking." Itachi acknowledged. "Who are you again?"

"Juugo."

"I'm Itachi." Itachi said, thinking that maybe it wasn't so bad after all, this type of life. "We'll be traveling together from now on I guess."

"So you'll come with us?" Kisame asked, his heart fluttering.

"Well, it's not like I have much to look forward to with those sheeps." Itachi shrugged.

And so Kisame, Juugo and Itachi traveled together, through Arabia, and beyond.


End file.
